


even as the echo by cordialcount [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of even as the echo by cordialcountSummary: Given what Minako had once built with Lilia—and what they'd given up, out of a fear Victor was clearly too high on Yuuri to give a damn about—it seemed cruel to voice this, even if Lilia would have said it herself without hesitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [even as the echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597221) by [cordialcount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordialcount/pseuds/cordialcount). 



> Thanks to cordialcount for having Blanket Permission for podfic \o/ <3

**Title** : even as the echo  
 **Author** : cordialcount  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Lilia Baranovskaya/Okukawa Minako, Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Given what Minako had once built with Lilia—and what they'd given up, out of a fear Victor was clearly too high on Yuuri to give a damn about—it seemed cruel to voice this, even if Lilia would have said it herself without hesitation.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8597221)  
**Length** 0:06:18  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/even%20as%20the%20echo%20by%20cordialcount.mp3)


End file.
